


Sonhar

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Free!
Genre: Esporte, M/M, Romance, beijo, natação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Sonhar era tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento.





	Sonhar

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada 22/06/2014 para a Gincana 5 anos do Fórum Need For Fic - Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Competição] 
> 
> Frase-tema: "Sem competição, ainda seríamos organismos unicelulares." (Dr. House) 
> 
> Itens usados: Sonhar, Esforço, Cabelos ao vento. 
> 
> Beta: Fê_nix, querida, merci pela ajuda. <3 
> 
> Explicações: Como sempre faço em Missing scenes, as frases que estiverem em itálico, são as que peguei ‘emprestado’ do anime.   
> O que estiver entre aspas e itálico são pensamentos que não partiram do anime.   
> Bloco de largada – local que antigamente levava apenas o nome de baliza.   
> Respiração três por um – técnica usada por muitos nadadores, que consiste em dar três braçadas para em seguida respirar. Isso também facilita para poder observar os competidores de ambos os lados no estilo livre.

Correndo pelo calçamento que os levava até a piscina, a qual seria realizado o treino coletivo, os cinco adolescentes pareciam não se importar com nada, a não ser, é claro, se preocuparem com o que mais gostavam de fazer: Nadar!  
  
O vento de verão, um tanto quente, acariciava-lhes as faces, e os  **cabelos ao vento**  pareciam ganhar vida própria.  
  
Um pouco mais atrás de Nagisa, Makoto e Rei, Rin e Haruka corriam lado a lado. Voltando um tanto os olhos para o amigo, o moreno arqueou um tanto as sobrancelhas antes de resolver perguntar.  
  
 _\- Vai seguir o sonho de seu pai?_ – Olhos azuis intensos fincaram-se no rapaz ao lado. Observou-lhe melhor as feições, e não pode evitar pensar que o ruivo não havia mudado muito desde que fora para a Austrália. Havia crescido, como todos, mas ainda deixava transparecer, apesar de tentar ser mais frio, o ar divertido de sempre.  
  
 _\- Não, eu não vou seguir os sonhos de meu pai._  – Respondeu Rin. Tinha um leve sorriso a iluminar-lhe a face.  _\- Eu vou seguir meus próprios sonhos._ – Continuou.  _\- E você, Haru?_  – Perguntou ao finalmente voltar os olhos rubros na direção do outro.  
  
 _\- Eu?_  – Haruka ficou um tanto pensativo. O olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer a frente dele. -  _Eu vou..._  – Focou os olhos para o céu azul. Um sorriso decidido.  
  
\- Vai perder para mim no estilo livre mais uma vez? – Gracejou o ruivo.   
  
\- Ora, está me desafiando mais uma vez, Rin? – Perguntou o moreno entrando na brincadeira.  
  
Dando de ombros, Rin apertou mais o passo. Não adiantava, desde muito novos parecia que a rivalidade e competitividade pairavam entre eles. Mesmo sendo bons amigos.  
  
Acompanhando o ritmo do amigo, Haruka acabou por entrar junto com ele no vestiário, e em pouco tempo já estavam à beira da piscina para o treino coletivo contra a equipe do colégio Samezuka, o qual o ruivo fazia parte.  
  
Trajando o peculiar calção colado com as cores da equipe Iwatobi, Haruka observou os amigos começarem a mergulhar para fazerem o aquecimento. Se separando de Rin, o moreno seguiu para a mesma raia em que a equipe de seu colégio estava.   
  
Ao finalmente mergulhar, o jovem sentiu-se bem. A água era tudo para ele, e nadar o estilo livre era sua paixão. Sentia-se em comunhão com aquele líquido incolor. Sentia-se livre.  
  
Já fora da piscina, Haru, como era chamado, observou os amigos irem um a um nadando contra seus adversários. Nesse tipo de treino, apenas dois nadadores disputavam entre si para saberem quem era o mais rápido. Lembrava muito uma competição.  
  
Esperando por sua vez, trocou olhares furtivos com Rin. Sem conseguir evitar, o moreno foi assolado por lembranças de algum tempo atrás, quando o ruivo havia voltado definitivamente para a cidade natal, e não havia procurado por ninguém.  
  
Rin o havia desafiado, e ganhara pela primeira vez de Haru. Não fora algo gostoso de se sentir, não que se importasse com a competição em si, mas no fundo, apesar de bradar que só nadava o estilo livre por puro prazer, acabara por perceber que gostava um pouco de ganhar.  
  
Mas ele tinha de concordar com uma coisa: o amigo havia se esforçado muito, mesmo que achasse que não era bom o bastante. Seu  **esforço**  e técnica impecável haviam ajudado a equipe no revezamento, o qual foram desclassificados por não terem cumprido as regras.   
  
Balançando a cabeça, Haru afastou aquela lembrança. Não sem antes pensar.  
  
 _“Quebrar as regras e tê-lo nadando novamente conosco foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu, Rin!”_ – Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Haru sentiu o coração dar uma pequena acelerada. Voltando os olhos para a piscina, viu quando Makoto saía lentamente da água.  
  
Preparando-se para sua vez, Haruka aproximou-se do bloco de largada. Ajeitando a touca e os óculos de natação, subiu na base e esperou a sinalização do técnico da equipe Samezuka. Em uma fração de segundos, voltou os olhos para a raia ao lado. Rin sorriu-lhe desafiadoramente, e o moreno sabia que ele não iria nadar borboleta, mas sim o estilo livre.  
  
\- Às suas marcas! – Bradou o treinador ruivo, e logo em seguida o silvo alto do apito liberava os dois nadadores.  
  
Pulando do bloco quase que ao mesmo tempo, os corpos de ambos singraram a calma superfície da piscina. Braçadas rápidas e batidas das pernas, bem ritmadas e aceleradas, impulsionavam os jovens, cada qual em sua raia.  
  
Fazendo respiração três por um, Rin buscava vez ou outra divisar onde estava Haruka. Por vezes encontrava-se um pouco mais atrás que o outro, e impunha mais velocidade para emparelhar com o moreno.  
  
Por mais que aquilo fosse apenas um treino, para os dois nunca era apenas um treino. A adrenalina tomava conta deles, e eles nadavam com garra e afinco como se estivessem em uma competição.  
  
Era empolgante de se ver. Até mesmo os colegas e amigos de ambos acabavam por começar a torcer, os incentivando.  
  
A virada olímpica. O jato de água agitado pelos pés e as braçadas rápidas. Ambos pareciam deslizar pelo espelho cristalino.   
  
Já estavam no meio da piscina e Haruka começava a se distanciar um pouco. Rin, buscando um restinho de força, conseguiu nadar mais rápido evitando a técnica três por um e dando mais braçadas sem respirar. Sua explosão final alcançou o amigo, mas não o venceu.   
  
Tirando as cabeças da água juntos, olharam para os dois técnicos que estavam cronometrando o tempo de ambos separadamente.  
  
\- Quem ganhou? – Perguntou Rin tentando regularizar sua respiração acelerada.  
  
\- Haru-chan, por batida de mão.   
  
\- O tempo de vocês dois foi fabuloso! – Comentou o técnico da equipe Iwatobi.   
  
Rin saiu primeiro da piscina e abaixando um pouco perto da borda a frente da raia usada pelo amigo, estendeu-lhe a mão, que assim que foi aceita içou-o para fora da água.  
  
\- Você não ficou bravo por perder mais uma vez para mim, não é Rin? – Perguntou Haru um tanto temeroso. Das outras vezes, o amigo havia ficado muito bravo e desapontado.  
  
\- Não, não estou. – Rin respondeu. Um leve sorriso divertido surgindo em seus lábios. – Não se pode vencer sempre, não é? – Passando um braço pelos ombros do mais baixo, deu de ombros. – E meu estilo é borboleta. Quando quiser poderemos tentar nadar um estilo diferente.  
  
\- Não, você sabe que eu só nado ‘free’! – Respondeu o moreno.   
  
Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o ruivo deixou aquilo para lá. Ele conhecia muito bem o amigo e ele tinha razão. Nunca veriam Haru-chan nadando outro estilo que não o livre. E por mais que pouco se encontrassem em competições devido seus estilos diferentes, sempre haveria a competitividade entre os dois.  
  
\- Ei Rin, que tal tentarmos de novo?  
  
\- O que eu ganho se te vencer? – Perguntou ao deslizar a língua pelos lábios.  
  
\- Podemos pensar nisso depois, que acha? – Haru sentiu seu rosto um tanto quente ao pegar-se prestando atenção ao gesto do outro.  
  
\- Está bem, podemos pensar nisso depois.  
  
Mais uma vez os dois amigos caiam na piscina em uma competição acirrada para saber quem era o mais veloz dos dois. E novamente Haru ganhava o embate. Ficaram nessa de saber quem era o mais rápido até ficarem apenas os dois na piscina. Os amigos de ambos já há muito tempo haviam partido.  
  
Percebendo que Rin estava começando a se zangar, Haru, na última vez que caíram na água, deixou que o amigo lhe ganhasse. Com um sorriso de lado, o ruivo passou por baixo da raia e se aproximou do outro.  
  
\- Ganhei! – Murmurou. Nos olhos um brilho divertido.  
  
\- Mas não estávamos competindo! – Haru tentou parecer não se importar com o que acontecera.  
  
\- Ora, quem disse que não estávamos competindo? Haru-chan,  **sem competição, ainda seríamos organismos unicelulares.**    
  
\- Ok! Não vou discutir com você. – Sorriu.  
  
\- Meu prêmio. – Rin murmurou ao se aproximar mais ainda de Haru.  
  
\- Prêmio?  
  
\- Sim, lembra que eu perguntei o que ganharia se fossemos novamente para a água? – Perguntou, e ao ver o outro concordar, continuou. – Então, agora eu quero meu prêmio. – E prendendo o amigo de encontro à parede da piscina, cercou-o com os braços um de cada lado do corpo menor.   
  
Enfeitiçado. Era assim que Haru se sentia. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, fincou seus olhos nos lábios rubros do ruivo, e prendendo a respiração controlou-se para não tentar fugir do novo.  
  
Fechou os olhos no exato momento em que sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelos do ruivo. O coração batendo descompassado no peito. Nunca imaginara, sim, nunca, mas já havia sonhado em estar nos braços de Rin. E  **sonhar**  era tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento, claro, além de aproveitar aquela doce sensação.  
  
Separaram os lábios quando a respiração lhes faltou. Rin mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e regozijou-se ao escutar o outro gemer baixinho.  
  
\- Talvez eu deva apostar mais vezes e perder para você. – Gracejou Haru, antes de ter os lábios novamente tomados e se perder nos braços fortes de Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no divã: 
> 
> *Coelha aquariana quietinha a frente do PC de mesa. A casa toda em silêncio. Passos ao longe chamando a atenção, fazendo com que ela voltasse os olhos na direção da porta do quarto. Suspirou ao ver o loiro parando e encostando o corpo na soleira da porta.* 
> 
> OK, Bunny! Eu já sei que vai me cobrar a respeito de uma fic sobre você e o Kotetsu, mas já vou logo te tranquilizando que eu fiz uma fic sobre vocês. 
> 
> Barnaby: Sério? Eu não acredito... 
> 
> Pois espere um pouco e verá. A Fê_nix está betando para mim. E vai, vai lá contar a boa nova ao more, antes que até mesmo ele apareça para me aporrinhar. 
> 
> Barnaby: Ei, Kotetsu... 
> 
> *suspirando ao ver o outro ir embora* Olá, vocês já chegaram, desculpem, como sabem, se não tiver um deles me torrando as paciências isso não tem graça, não é?   
> Bem, eu espero que tenham gostado do que leram, e me perdoem, pois essa é minha primeira fic de Free!! Espero que não tenha ficado OCC ou algo do tipo. Obrigado por lerem e por deixarem comentários. 
> 
> beijos e até meu próximo surto! 
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
